


Obvious or oblivious?

by SquareChaeng



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day is long over but anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquareChaeng/pseuds/SquareChaeng
Summary: Chaeyoung thought she was obvious about her feelings. But was she really?





	Obvious or oblivious?

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on Valentine's Day. Posted originally on AFF with the same title

Chaeyoung thought she was pretty obvious about her feelings. Always being around her when the cameras were away, always being supportive, always telling her how pretty and cute she was. Maybe she just took it as Chaeyoung being a very good friend. Maybe she should try to be more obvious. But any more would mean just saying "I like you. Like, really really like you" in her face. And she wasn't brave enough to do that. Chaeyoung remembers just how many days she spent trying to figure out which barbie dolls were already in Momo's collection(it's her fault they are so similar) so she could avoid gifting her one she already owns. And she would do it again and again if it meant she gets to see the smile on Momo's face.  
  
"Earth to Chaeyoung, are you still here?" oh right, she's currently in the mall with Momo.  
  
"Sorry, I spaced out" in the mall with Momo to buy a present for Mina whose birthday was soon(there was still plenty of time now that Chaeyoung thought about it). They were currently sitting in a quiet corner away from everyone’s eyes in a cafe just outside said mall so they could enjoy their beverages in peace.

 

“Penny for your thoughts?”

 

“It’s nothing, I was wondering why did you ask me to come with you and not Sana for example. She knows Mina better than me.” The slight disappointment was evident on Momo’s face

 

“I’m always going out with either Sana or Nayeon.” Momo said with a pout “If you really want to know one of the reasons is that I wanted to spend some time with my favorite maknae. Don't tell Tzuyu though”

 

Now Chaeyoung was sure she was blushing like crazy. So she quickly grabbed her mug to drink in an attempt to hide her red cheeks.

 

When she calmed down a bit she finally lowered the mug

 

“What are the other reasons?”

 

“What do you think? Why don’t you try to guess” Momo said and finished what was left in her own mug

 

“You know I hate guessing, just tell me” Chaeyoung whined and looked down because she was sure she was getting red again

 

Momo didn’t say anything, just proceeded to search for something in her bad. Once she found it she got up and and walked next to Chaeyoung. Momo put the something on the table in front of Chaeyoung and lowered herself so that her mouth was right next to Chaeyoung’s ear

 

“You’re really dense, you know that?” And wish that she kissed Chaeyoung on the cheek “Happy Valentine’s Day Chaeng” And she walked off

 

Once Chaeyoung’s brain started functioning again she thought to herself _Valentine’s Day? What Valentine’s Day?_ She finally looked around - the whole place was decorated just like it was Valentine’s Day. But Valentine’s Day isn’t until the 14th and today was the... _oh_ …the 14th. She finally looked at what Momo left on the table - a small box of chocolates and a card. She wasn’t able to see what most of it said but the words she saw were simple. **Would be my valentine?**

 

_Oh_

 

_OH_

 

_OH MY GOD!_

 

Now it was Chaeyoung’s turn to to grab all her things and rush out of cafe. She needed to find Momo and she needed to find her fast.

 

“So what’s your answer?” Momo was waiting for her right next to the entrance

 

A look to the left and then to the right. Nobody to see them.

 

Chaeyoung tiptoed so she could level herself with Momo and pressed a kiss on her cheek

 

“What do you think?”

 


End file.
